Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Specials
by YagamiNoir4896
Summary: These will be the special chapters, or OVAs, that appear in conjuction to my fanfic, Letter Bee:Light and Darkness, during special occasions. Hope you guys enjoy! :)
1. Valentines Day Special: A Heart To Love

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Valentine's Day Special: A Heart to Love

It was the 45th day of the year. As usual, the young Albisian Bee boy known as Lag Seeing awakened from his dream punctually and habitually on the 7th Niku, and his trusty dingo, Niche, woke up at the same time. However, today was a red letter day; instead of wearing his blue jacket and his work clothes, he dressed himself in a casual blue outfit. Today was not a work day; instead, it was a special day where he could spend with his loved one.

As he came down from the stairs, he noticed Sylvette already sitting on the dining table, which was filled with a buffet of delicious dishes.

"Good morning, Lag." She said, a wide and sweet smile appearing on her face, as normal as she would say almost every day or her life.

"Mornin'." Lag smiled back at her.

And they began to savour the palatable meal that Sylvette had prepared. Although the food she cooked was delicious, Lag and Niche still didn't take a sip of her soup, another habit that developed when they started living together. After a while, the dining table was filled with only dirty plates. As Lag was wiping his stained face with a napkin, an audible knock on the door easily caught his attention.

"Coming!"

Lag walked to the door and opened it. He discovered a tall man clad in black, a face with smoke white hair and warm, purple eyes. He smiled at him as he saw Lag.

"Why, good day, Lag." The man said.

"Good to see you too, Noir." Lag replied. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Today's a special day, isn't it?"

Sylvette walked up to them. "You two have fun, now."

"We will!" Lag said. "Be back at 18!" And Lag, followed by Noir, walked away from little house.

As they left, Sylvette smiled, and talked in her heart:

"Okay, now's the time. I need to make the best Valentines day gift for Lag." She blushed as she thought.

Noir and Lag had booked a carriage that would take them to a street near the Hill or Prayer. On their journey, they began to chat in the carriage.

"So what to you intend to buy for her, Lag?" Noir asked.

"I don't really know." Lag said, rather unsatisfied, biting his left cheek. "Maybe a bouquet of flowers and something else?"

"How cold of you." Noir joked. "Is that all you would give to the person you love so much?"

Lag flinched as he blushed. "H-Hey! I wouldn't be that bad of a person! Just you wait! I'll get the best Valentines day present Sylvette has ever seen!" Lag said, his tone radiating sarcasm and a sense of overreaction.

Noir chuckled. "I'm sure you will."

At the same time, Sylvette was busy with cooking again at home. However, she wasn't preparing the food for dinner- at least not yet. In the kitchen, instead of her casual ingredients, she was using cocoa powder, milk and ingredients used more on a confectionery. She carefully followed the instructions and steps from a cookbook she placed beside her.

"Let's see... Mix the chocolate with some cocoa powder and heat it up at 50 degrees Fahrenheit..." She said as she followed. "Then once the mixture is finished add a little milk for the flavour..."

Niche was standing beside her, curious about what she was doing.

"Sylvette, what are you doing?" She asked.

The Albisian girl turned to face her, smiling. "Oh, Niche. I'm making chocolate for Valentine's day."

"Valentine's day?"

Sylvette stopped her work, and began to talk to her.

"You see, today is Valentine's day. It is a special day in which a person shows his or her affection specially to another person whom one cherishes. A example of this is by giving presents, such as chocolate."

"Sylvette means to give someone you love a present on Valentine's?" Niche asked again.

The word "love" made her blush. She could remember how she tried to confess her feelings of love to her lover, twice, although she failed on the first try and succeeded on the second attempt. She loved him, adored him, very dearly, as he was always such a bright and cheerful boy, fulfilling her dreams and keeping his promises one after another, and gave her to ability to believe.

Her heart filled with complicated emotions, Sylvette simply answered her.

"Yes, that's correct."

"So Sylvette wants to give Lag chocolate?" Niche said, her tone slightly envious.

The pink stains on Sylvette's cheeks spreaded wider, like a virus infecting a host body. She bit her right lip as she shyly replied:

"Y-Yes." She murmured. "I want to give Lag a Valentine's day gift."

"Then good luck!" Niche said. "Niche supports Sylvette! Even though Niche wants to give Lag a present as well, Sylvette can do it better! Niche will work harder as a dingo to impress Lag in the future!"

Sylvette smiled at her. "Thank you, Niche. I will make the best present Lag has ever seen!"

After a while, Lag and Noir arrived at their destination. They stopped by a florist's shop to search for a Valentine's present. They saw vast species of flora in the shop.

"So any ideas about what flower bouquet I should make?" Lag asked.

"Hm...I would say arranging flowers based on their meanings." Noir clarified. "Roses or tulips would be a good start."

"But they are so many colours!" Lag proclaimed, confused by all the colourful roses and tulips including red, yellow and white. "Are they all the same?"

"Their meanings vary in colours. Red roses and tulips mean love, pink roses represent frienship whilst pink tulips show that you care for , yellow roses mean zealous while yellow tulips declare that you are hopelessly in love." Noir replied.

Lag blushed when he figured what kind of rose he wanted to use. "Okay so it's red roses, pink tulips and-" Just as he spoke, he noticed same carnations growing on one of the shelves.

"Would carnations be good?" Lag asked. "I know their normally sent on Mother's day, so I suppose they represent-"

"A symbol of gratitude." Noir replied again. "A good choice, seeing that red roses and pink tulips blend in nicely with carnations."

"Anything else I could add?"

Noir handed him some small white flowers.

"What are these?"

"The Stephanotis." Noir replied frankly. "It symbolises good luck. A little white would also be nice on a bouquet."

"Wow, I never thought that you would know so much about flowers, Noir." Lag sais smiling.

Noir smiled back. "A little reading wouldn't hurt, would it?"

At home, Sylvette was applying the finishing touches on her chocolate. She had put her mixture into heart shaped moulds and left them in the fridge to cool. With vanilla icing, she was drawing the signature Letter Bee insignia shapes on the chocolates. After finishing the chocolates, she placed them in a heart-shaped box. Happily looking at her homemade chocolates, she thought:

"I hope he likes them." She said as she blushed. As she looked at the clock which pointed at the 17th and a half Niku, she felt happy and content as she turned to face the dinner on the dining table. It was the dinner in which she cooked on special occasions, the room lingering with the irresistable smell of Noir and Lag's favourite shepherd's pie and other tasty dishes.

"I have to get ready." She thought.

At the same time, Noir and Lag were already on their way home. Lag was holding a bouquet he personally made as he chatted with Noir again:

"Do you think she will like it?" Lag asked.

"Well, I know she would." Noir replied. "The bouquet isn't the only present you made for her after all."

"Yeah, it was hard, but I hope the hard work will pay off."

Sylvette was in her room, changing into the beautiful pink dress she wore during her birthday. As she looked into the mirror while straightening her silver hair, memories crossed her mind as her cheek once again turned pink, thinking of the person that she loved so much.

As she came downstairs, all dressed up, she noticed that Niche was chasing after something. Curious, she asked:

"What's wrong, Niche?"

"A rat is in the house! I'm trying to catch it!"

Sylvette flinched when she heard the news. "Eek!" She quickly ran up the stairs again, frightened of it. She was scared to death that a mouse was in the house. After minutes of chasing, Niche managed to capture the mouse with her long golden hair. She threw it outside.

Sylvette noticed her box of chocolates, which she originally placed on the table, on the floor. She was worried. As she picked up the box and opened it, she was horrified to have discovered that the heart-shaped chocolates had broken into halves.

Sylvette's heart broke along with the chocolates. Her homemade chocolates were ruined! She had made them specially for Lag,but they were broken hearts instead of full hearts now! She had no time to remake them as well; Lag would come back any second now.

The door opened, and Lag, as well as Noir, appeared in front of the door.

"We're back, Sylvette!" Lag said with a smile on her face.

Sylvette felt even more nervous. Now what? She thought. She wanted to make the perfect present for her lover on Valentine's day, but now it's ruined. Would he hate her? She thought. Would he misinterpret her gift, and thought she hated him? Would he suspect that she was cheating on him all this time,and she was actually in love in someone else? She couldn't love anyone more than Lag; he was so precious to her, as brittle as glass, and she didn't want him to be broken in the slightest. But now she was stuck in a tight spot, and she had no time to fix it.

Despite all those negative feelings swirling in her heart, she hid her sour face and smiled at them.

"Welcome home!" She said.

Lag stepped forward, and gave her the stunning bouquet that he had made for her.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sylvette. " Lag was blushing, his cheeks stained with the same colour of the red roses that were on the bouquet.

Sylvette blushed as well, but she felt even more guilty. He had done so much for her, and all she did was cry, sob, shed tears, nothing more. Even on this day when she could do something special for him, she lost her chance, and now she was receiving another gift from Lag.

She only replied silently with a small "thank you".

"Shall we eat?" Lag said, his smile remaining on his face. They sat down and ate, but Sylvette still felt sad and reluctant. However, Lag and Noir didn't notice her sour face,a fact in which relieved her slightly.

Once again the table was dirty with tables. Noir knew he had to leave. As he hugged Lag and Sylvette goodbye, he showed a wide smile on his face. He was happy that he could spend time with his friend; it was a blissful activity and nothing else could replace his interest.

Noir returned to the small hut that Largo had prepared. As he opened the door, his dingo, Roda ran up and greeting him.

"Welcome back, Noir."

She noticed the wide smile that appeared of her master's face. She smiled back as she felt glad that his master felt happy as well.

Noir didn't answer her. He walked into the sleeping rooms again, standing on the balcony. And the white girl followed to see her black master.

He stepped forward, as he drew out a carnation and placed it on her ear.

"Looks good on you." He said silently.

Roda immediately blushed, her face as pink as the carnation on her right ear.

"T-Thank you." She stammered.

"'Tis Valentine's day, isn't it?" He said again, his eyes fixated on the stars that lit in the dark sky. "The special day where couples spend time with each other and share their love, am I right?"

Roda was confused. She never thought of it that way, even if she did love him. She was his dingo, and he was her master. Nothing more. Despite this, she had to admit that she would be happiest in her life if her master felt the same.

"I wonder if Gauche had a heart to love." He said silently. "He lost his heart, and I am his remnant. Was he in love before?" He asked in awe.

Roda didn't understand what her master was talking about, but she understood that today was Valentine's, but she had nothing to give him.

Noir lightly stroked her white hair. "Love... It's funny, isn't it? We have never been loved before; neither of us. We were tortured, used as playthings, but in the end we managed to survive. Yet we have experienced all kinds of emotions other than love."

Roda was too shy to tell her master that she was experiencing the feelings that the ones who have not become spirit could not feel. She wanted to tell him her true feelings, yet she found herself unable to do so.

Lag was in his room. Sylvette peeked at him from a gap in his room door. She felt miserable. However, she noticed his wide and glowing smile. She loved that smile. But she felt guilty if she couldn't give him anything. She felt guilty if she removed that smile.

She silently opened the door and walked in. She hid the box of broken chocolates behind her, not wanting him to see the broken chocolates that she took so long and tried so hard to make.

Lag noticed her beautiful figure in the room.

"Hello, Sylvette. Is something wrong?"

She blushed. She couldn't tell him that she failed in giving him a Valentine's day present- or at least she could, but it was broken. She loved him so much, yet she hasn't done anything for him. Her tears almost flowed out, but she tried to hide them as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lag reached for his pocket and withdrew a bracelet made of rubies and pink pearls. "Another Valentine's present." He reached for her hand, in which she put behind her, and she tried hard to hide. As he put on the bracelet on her right hand, a "thump" sound interrupted them. Sylvette turned around, shocked that the box of chocolates had dropped to the floor again.

Lag noticed the box. Gently, he picked it up, and asked:

"Are these for me?"

Yes, they were for him. But they were now imperfect. The whole heart had broken into two, just like hers; she didn't want to hurt him, yet she was about to break his expectations. She was worried, sad, nervous about what was going to happen next.

Lag open the box. He felt rather surprised to find that the chocolates were unparalleled and half hearted. He was curious. Why did she make it half hearted? Was it a hint? A sign? Something she wanted to tell him?

Tears flowed her Sylvette's cheeks as her heart shattered to become even smaller pieces. She was anguished that she couldn't make anything for him on Valentines; and now she was scared, scared that Lag would hate her, detest her, enraged at her, about what she had gave him.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lag..." She murmured, placing her hands on her teary face. "I wanted to make you a Valentine's day present, but now...it's ruined. You've done so much for me, but I have never been able to repay you properly... I know you really hate me now, but I just...I just..." She couldn't speak any longer, as the mix of negative emotions had completely enveloped her.

Lag was surprised. He never thought that Sylvette would think that he would hate her just because she couldn't give him a Valentine's day present.

Lag took two pieces of the broken chocolate, and combined it to form a whole. He tilted her head up, showing her to whole chocolate, and tasted it.

A tear rolled down from his cheek as he replied:

"This is the most amazing chocolate I have ever tasted, Sylvette. I don't mind how valuable a present is; it's the thought that counts. I am happy enough that you had the generous heart to make these chocolates for me. Thank you so much, Sylvette. Stop crying now. A girl's most beautiful face is when she smiles, you know."

Sylvette was touched. His words were like clean water, purifying her from all the guilt and sadness she felt. She was grateful to have met him, to have fallen in love with him. Even if she lost her heart, she would always fall in love with him again.

She bent forward and kissed him, lovingly, sweetly, passionately, wanting to meld with him completely. It was bliss kissing her lover like that, a romantic scene under the stars like Romeo and Juliet.

As she released the lock on their lips, she blushed and said:

"I love you so much, Lag. I really do. I don't know how I'd live without you."

"I love you too, Sylvette. You are my life, and I will always cherish you."

Just then, an amazing display of fireworks interupted them, dozens of them soaring and exploding marvelously in the night sky. Their hands joined as they watched the amazing fireworks display together. It was an unforgetable day for the both of them. Noir and Roda were also watching the fireworks; the colourful display of fireworks brought awe and joy to their hearts.

Valentine's day is a special occasion. It is a special day where people in love cherish and share their love together. To me, love is not blind, it sees but it accepts. The history of Valentine's day is romantic and awe-inspiring; no matter what obstacles that attempt to block you, no matter how hard, no matter how far, rest assured- love will always prevail.

**_"Wishing you all a Happy Valentine's day! Cherish your loved ones and spread the love. And most importantly, believe in it!"_**

**_-YagamiNoir4896._**

**_Please favourite and review! :)_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI. _**


	2. April Fools and Easter Special

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: April Fool's and Easter Special: Zazie and The Easter Egg

It was the 91st day of the year. The bell rang and Lag Seeing opened his eyes and awakened from his sleep. Niche also woke up and the silence was also broken by Steak's constant wailing. As usual, today was another work day filled with a tight schedule of deliveries to deliver. However, on that specific week, was a specific festival- the tradition of Easter. In honour of this tradition, unfortunately for the Bees, they had to wear an embarrassing outfit whilst doing their work.

Lag reluctantly looked at the outfit, that resembled the Easter Bunny. It was white and fluffy, covered with pink paw prints on the hands and feet. He sighed.

"Well, looks like another day of embarrassing letter delivering, right, Niche?"

"Yep!" Niche replied. "But Niche will support you all the way!"

"Thanks, Niche."

As Lag put on his bunny ears, he walked down the stairs, praying that no one was there.

"I hope she doesn't see me like this," He thought. "Who knows what could-"

"Gotcha!"

His bubble had burst. Sylvette had surprised him, revealing that she was hiding behind one of dining chairs.

"Great." He thought, and sighed again.

Sylvette approached him, fascinated, giggling at the sight of Lag wearing a bunny suit.

"I just can't get enough of how cute you look in this outfit!" She cuddled him, pressing her cheeks against his. Niche, as always, steamed up so hard that her hair stood up.

Lag blushed, embarrassed.

"I...I have to go to work now." He stammered.

Sylvette ignored him. Pushing him against a wall, she tried to push herself closer to him.

"Wh-What are you-"

"Shh," Sylvette interrupted, placing her finger gently on his lips. "Don't be like that. It's not every day that I can pick on you like this, you know."

"Stop it." He half-groaned,gently pushing her away from him." I need to go now."

Sylvette flinched. She shivered, moving slightly further away from him.

"You..." She moaned, covering her face with her hands. "You meanie!"

Lag knew he had made a mistake, feeling very nervous.

"Uh..." He stuttered. "No, it's just...I..." He couldn't find the right words to say.

"Gotcha again!" The face that Lag thought was sad and teary, changed into a playful, smiling face.

Lag sighed yet again. "Ha. Got me again. Okay."

"I'm really good at this, aren't I?"Sylvette chuckled.

"Yeah, but you're not as good as Zazie is." Lag replied. "That sly dog has the right tools to become an ultimate prankster."

"Yeah, Zazie's been pranking us every April Fool's day, hasn't he?" Sylvette exclaimed. "Remember the last time he put a rubber snake near my chair? That frightened me! And I didn't even had the chance to have some payback."

"Yeah. Even worse he placed chilli powder in my coffee. I had to stay away from work for two days after that. My stomach hurt so bad that day." Lag continued.

"Niche agrees!" Niche suddenly said. "Zazie pushed Niche jump off a cliff and mde Niche dirty cause the ground was covered in mud!"

"I wonder what he'll do this year." Lag said. "I just hope I won't be his next victim."

"Well, I wish you luck on deliveries!" Sylvette sent the duo off.

Lag and Niche walked together to the Bee Hive. As he opened the door, he heard a familiar shouting.

"Zazie!"

Facing the sound, he noticed Connor, in his bunny suit, running and panting towards him, out of breath.

Lag gently shook his head, approaching the tired Connor.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Lag gave another disgusted sigh. "What did he do this time?"

"He placed Wasiolka's poop in my pizza." Connor replied angrily. "That's terrible!"

"I understand this is April Fools Day, but does he have to go so serious and overboard with this pranking thing?" Lag exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Zazie was hiding near Largo's office, giggling and laughing.

"Hah!" He laughed. "Connor ought to fall for that! I hope Aria doesn't catch me though..."

"Zazie?"

"What?"

He was shocked to discover that Largo, the Head Bee,was behind him.

"L-Largo!" He mumbled nervously.

"Why aren't you in your bunny suit?"

"It's embarrassing!"

Largo sighed. "Well, that's just like you. Listen, Zazie, I have a job for you."

Zazie knew it was his chance to escape. "Great! What is it?"

Largo handed him a basket. Inside it was a purple Easter Egg for colourful flower patterns. It was rather large, like a bowl.

"Deliver this to a hut on top of one of the hills on Blue Notes Blues. This is a very special and fragile egg, Zazie. Take care of it." Largo seemed very serious and stern.

"Why is that?" Zazie asked, curious.

"The egg has a magic power, or so I heard when I received it a week ago, to be delivered on this very day. After you eat it you body will feel no tiredness or pain for a long period of time- about 4 months to be precise. In fact, this in an Akatsuki package. But one thing- Ill pay a high salary for this one delivery, but if you fail- there will be a penalty. Am I clear? And be back for the Easter Dinner."

"Sure thing, boss!" He replied, taking the basket. "Let's go, Wasiolka!"

And they scurried off.

"Largo!"

He turned around. He saw Aria behind him, marching towards him, along with Connor, Lag and Niche.

"What's with the sad faces?" He asked.

"Zazie pranked us again," Aria began. "He broke the Easter eggs I was going to give to Gauche on the Easter Dinner tonight! Does he not know the spirit of Easter?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, not to mention he set up a wire and I tripped over it." Lag continued.

"And my pizza." Connor said, disgusted.

"Well, now." Largo said cheerfully. "What Zazie had done is not laughing matter, despite it being April Fools. However, after this year, I doubt he will ever prank us again."

"Why is that?" Lag asked.

Largo gave a mild chuckle. "I've prepared a surprise for our slippery friend here. The hunter shall now become the hunted. I can't forgive him for pranking me horribly last time, after all. Remember the coffee, Lag?"

"Yep!" Lag and the others felt excited. "So what's your plan?"

"This is a very interesting prank." He said slyly. "He fell for the first part of it- now it's up to my mates to put the plan into action. Here's what we're going to do-"

Meanwhile, Zazie was scouring the cold lands of Blue Notes Blues with Wasiolka. As he idly walked in the blue snowy land, he began to talk.

"Largo's a lifesaver." He spoke to Wasiolka. "I don't know what would happen if Aria and the others caught me."

Wasiolka nodded, and Zazie withdrew a tazer from his pocket.

"It's a shame though. I was going to use this tazer on him, but now it's wasted."

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps interrupted him. As he looked deeper into the distance, Zazie saw someone, someone familiar, clad entirely in black, going through the snow.

It was Gauche, and Zazie was delighted at the sight of him.

"Lucky me!" He thought. "Just another sucker waiting to be pranked."

Zazie and Wasiolka began to follow him. He hid behind the trees and spikes, trying to avoid being seen by Gauche. All Gauche did was walk, and Zazie enjoyed the fact that Gauche didn't suspect him.

After a few minutes of constant walking, Zazie's track ended at the Elk's Head Formation. Hiding behind one of the spikes, like a predator hunting his prey, he silently and patiently waited for the right moment.

Suddenly, Gauche stopped. Gauche just stood there, as if he was waiting for something, like a statue. Zazie, seeing this, knew it was time. So he stepped forward and-

WHUMP!

Unluckily, Zazie and Wasiolka dropped into a hole! They didn't expect it to be there, shocked by the sudden impact.

"Damn it!" He banged his fist on the ground. Wait, what's that smell?"

Inside the hole, there was a very odd odour. It was the smell of food, a tangy, bony smell, that disgusted him, which was mixed in my a sickening sweet smell. It made his head hurt, and Wasiolka felt very uncomfortable. He noticed a pile of bones on the ground, as if it was a grave.

Suddenly, in the midst of his dizziness, Zazie could hear the sound of barking coming towards him, as he tilted his head up to look outside, he was shocked to see that a herd of dogs were running towards the hole.

"Not good!"

But he was weak, so tired and dizzy, that he couldn't run away; Wasiolka could not protect her master at the same time. All they could do was watch and suffer as the dogs hungrily leapt at them, biting and snarling...

And after a while, it stopped.

Zazie amd Wasiolka were covered in bruises, hurt and tired. And Zazie's eyelids became extremely heavy as he tried to stay awake, but he could not. But in his semi-conscious daze, he could hear someone calling his name, and someone above him.

"Zazie! Zazie!"

He could not open his eyes any further, and passed out.

Time passed, and Zazie slowly opened his eyes.

"Ohhh, " He groaned. He found himself on a bed, in a dark room, and his body covered wih bandages. Against the pain as he tilted his head, he saw Wasiolka sleeping beside him.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Wasiolka's eyes slowly opened. She was lethargic, and only managed to reply with a faint moaning.

"So I see you're awake?" A voice called embodied.

Zazie turned to face the sound. He noticed a hooded figure beside him, a girl, whose face Zazie failed to see.

"Where am I?" Zazie asked.

"You're in my house now. Your black friend brought you here." She replied.

"Gauche brought me here?" He wondered. Suddenly, Zazie remembered something. The Easter Egg.

"The egg!" He shouted hastily. "Did you see a bag with me, and was there a basket with an Easter Egg in it?"

"No worries." The hooded girl replied calmly. "You were supposed to deliver the egg here. It is safe."

Zazie felt very relieved. "So you are the recipient?"

"Yes."

Their chatting was interrupted by a loud rumbling. Zazie felt very hungry, starving for something to eat- he hadn't ate anything today as he was busy with his pranks.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry." He said shyly.

"A meal awaits you in the next room." She replied.

"Great!" He leapt out of bed. "My stomach needs something now."

Zazie followed the girl into the next room, where food stood on the dining table.

"Help yourself." She said.

Zazie looked at the food on his table. It was a Western platter, with a drink to compliment it. He cut a piece of the sausage and dipped it in some mayonnaise that was prepared. As he gobbled it up, he found that it was strange- the sausage, whom he expected to be meaty, tasted chalky and bitter- the mayonnaise was as better as that of the sausage.

"This tastes weird." He said, unsatisfied. He tried a portion of the drink, only to discover that it was extremely sour.

"You call this food?" He said angrily. "Do you have anything else?"

"I'm sorry." The girl said. "But the main course is ready."

The girl brought him the purple Easter Egg, whom he thought he had to deliver.

"This is all I have for you, if you wish to eat it."

Zazie was very hungry. He wanted to eat something, something edible, but this was all he had, the precious egg he thought he had to deliver, was his only food source...

"I suppose." Zazie said weakly.

She opened the egg for him, revealing an orange-like soup liquid inside of it. Zazie, like a hungry hound, without thinking, took the egg and drank all of it...

But as he drank it, he felt sick. He felt disgusted. He recognized that taste. That soup. He could remember the first time he drank it, and it almost killed him.

"Pleaugh!" He yelled. "What's Sylvette's disgustedly putrid homemade soup doing here!"

WHACK!

Zazie was hit on the head, and he fell unconscious, a figure behind him with its gleaming, sparkling eyes.

Time struck at the 19th Niku, and everyone had gathered at the Easter Dinner. It was held at the hut that was prepared for Gauche and the ones whom could not become spirit. Everyone was waiting, waiting for something to be carried out, something before the dinner could start...

"And...done!" Lag exclaimed contently. "Perfect!" He covered the permanent marker that he was using, and began to take pictures of the drawing he had made with Largo's camera.

"These will be a big hit!" Sylvette cried excitedly, giggling at the sight of Lag's drawing.

"Shhhh... He's awake!" Gauche suddenly said.

"Ugh..." Zazie slowly regained conciousness. As his eyes fluttered, he discovered that Lag, Connor and the others in front of him.

"G-Guys!" He shouted nervously, knowing that he had been caught.

But all they did was laugh. They laughed so hard and contently, never before laughing and giggling as hard as they were now. Even Jiggy and Gauche, whom seldom laughed, found it hard to resist the urge of laughing.

Zazie felt annoyed. "What's going on here? Don't laugh at me!"

"Look in the mirror, Zazie." Connor said, unable to resist laughing.

Zazir turned around. His jaw dropped when he saw himself. He was in a maid outfit! In a dress! He was crossdressing! And on his face was patterns and black spots created by markers, as well as a large moustache on his face. He was funnier than even the silliest clown.

"What the-"

"Zazie got pranked!" Lag cheered, and the others followed. "Zazie got pranked! Zazie got pranked!"

Zazie knew that he had fallen for their prank, feeling embarrassed and ashamed, unable to say a word. All he could do was to listen to their constant laughing and joy of Zazie's funny condition.

After a long moment of laughter, Zazie spoke, sulking.

"Let me guess, " He began. "The dogs and the meal stuff was made by you guys as well."

"Who else?" Largo was still giggling. "All that shame and pranks you pulled on us, remember? This is your reward for all those years of your pranks."

"I still didn't believe that you fell for the hole Gauche made." Aria giggled. "If you wondered what made you dizzy, we placed chloroform in there."

"I was the girl that served you that stuff." Roda chuckled.

"And what you ate was a candle, lotion and vinegar." Connor was laughing very hard.

"And who knocked me out back there?" Zazie asked angrily, wishing revenge on the person who did it.

"That would be me." Sylvette replied, clenching her fists, a smile shielding her violence and anger. "I'm not finished with you, Zazie. Nobody, I mean nobody insults my soup. Ever."

Zazie withdrew himself like a tortoise into its shell.

"I wonder what would happen if these were to go on Vincent's new paper tommorow." Lag showed Zazie the pictures of his humiliating state.

"You sons of a b-"

"Don't be rude now." Gauche interrupted. "You pranked us before. Now it's time for us to do some payback."

"You got pranked too?" Lag asked him.

Gauche felt shy and uncomfortable. "Yeah. It was...horrbile, how he pranked me and Roda back then..."

Roda blushed very deeply.

"Well," Sylvette continued. "Even if you don't like the soup, at least Lag likes it, don't you, Lag?" Her eyes blinked.

Lag began to sweat. "Y-Yeah. I love it. Hehe..."

"So, what have you learnt today, Zazie?"

"One thing." Zazie said frankly, blushing, "Never mess with a bunch of guys like you during April Fools." He managed a little smile, and all of them laughed.

And from that day onwards, Zazie would think twice before he pranked anyone during April Fools again.

**_April Fools and Easter everyone! Not too sure if its too funny, but I'm not an expert in this, so I hope you enjoy it regardless._**

**_Enjoy a wonderful and Happy Easter and April Fools!_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


End file.
